fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Power Rankings-Week 11
Introduction Text Here. Series Recaps * Duck Punchers continues to own momma in the franchise series (12-3). Next Matchup: '''N/A * GBM is now 8-1 against RIPDab in the regular season dating back to November of 2014. They increase their massive lead in the franchise series (12-6). '''Next Matchup: '''N/A * Pain Train increases their win streak to three games against Bell of Da Ball (3-1). '''Next Matchup: '''N/A * Paddock 9 has split the last six games with Shotti but still trails in the franchise series (3-8). '''Next Matchup: '''N/A * Sweet Dee gets back in the win column and takes the narrow lead in the franchise series against Papa's Posse (7-6). '''Next Matchup: '''N/A Magic Number A Winning Magic Number is the number of consecutive upcoming games a team must '''win to guarantee winning a given playoff spot. For now, these don't really take into account the points tie-breaker. ^ - Means Team will Finish This Playoff Spot or Better Than this Playoff Spot X - Means Team Cannot Win This Playoff Spot Number - Indicates the total number of upcoming games the team must win in order to guarentee this spot. DNCD - Means team Does Not Control Its Destiny, and thus even after winning all remaining games they need help from other teams, be it with scoring or victories. * - Indicates First Round Bye Elimination Number An Elimination Number is the number of consecutive upcoming games a team must lose to guarantee losing a given playoff spot. ^ - Means Team will Finish Better Than this Playoff Spot X - Means Team Cannot Win This Playoff Spot Number - Indicates the total number of upcoming games the team must lose in order to guarentee losing this spot. MW - Means team Might Win this spot even if they lose the rest of their games. * - Indicates first round bye Week Ten Scenarios *'Duck Punchers' clinches a bye with: **Win *'The Shotti Bunch' clinches a playoff spot with: **Win and ''win by Duck Punchers *'Pain Train''' will clinch a playoff spot with: **Win *'Sweet Dee' will be eliminated with: **Loss or **Wins by GBM, RIP, and BELL or **Wins by MMMS, P9, and BELL *'Papa's Posse' will be eliminated with: **Loss and win by either momma or Garoppoblow Me Monthly Meetings - Bell of Da Ball We've already seen monthly meetings for RIP, Shotti, Sweet Dee, Papa, Pain Train, The Duck Punchers, Momma, and Paddock 9. Here is this weeks chart showing which months Bell has played each team (minimum 3 seasons) in the LOC through the 2019 regular season: Stat Chat Duck Punchers week 10 win marked their sixth season with eight or more wins, tying them with The Shotti Bunch for the most all time. This week's chart is seasons with either or more wins by team. Numbers in parentheses are teams who can still reach 8 wins this season. If Paddock 9 or Stupid Idiots win out in their last three games they will accomplish an eight-win season for the first time. Other stats of note: *Shotti Bunch and Duck are both tied with 79 wins, each with a chance to be the first to 80 in week 11. *Papa's 7-game losing streak ranks among the worst in LOC history. The all-time record belongs to Paddock 9, who lost 9 straight games in 2011. However, it is worth nothing that their streak included eight regular season games and one consolation game. 5-5 Team History 26 teams have been 5-5 in LOC history, including the four from this season. It's the most popular record in the LOC, and a sign of the balance that comes with being a contender in the League of Champions. The best 5-5 team ever was 2013's Duck Punchers team that posted 2304.35 points. That has been beaten twice over this season with Stupid Idiot at 23.73.84 and Paddock 9 VERY close behind at 2371.65. Judging by this, the likelihood of a team going either undefeated or winless is 18%. The one team to go to 8-5 was RIPIDab in 2015. It's worth it to note that although just 92% of 5-5 teams that landed at 7-6 made playoffs, no 7-6 teams have missed the playoffs in the 10-team era. 6-4 Team History This year there is just one 6-4 team, which makes sense as it is the rarest record in the league. Prior to 2019, only 8 teams have been 6-4. They have all made the playoffs. Sweet Dee has TWICE gone 0-3 to finish the season after starting 6-4. Both times they won point tie-breakers with the 7th place team (2015 with JarJar, 2018 with Shotti). While the odds are in their favor, I wouldn't suggest to Pain Train that he let up the gas, especially with four 5-5 teams breathing down his neck and the epic week 13 matchup against Paddock 9 looming. Bust Watch After a mind-numbingly pathetic 14.40 point performance on TNF, Odell is poised to be the year's biggest bust. It is truly unbelievable. Power Rankings *X - Secured a Playoff Spot *Y - Secured a Bye *E - Eliminated 1(2). The Duck Punchers (8-2) (X) Two straight games over 260 and they are back on top of the league standings and the power rankings. They have Shotti beat in the point tie-breaker by close to 300 points, so all they need to do is match his record over the next three weeks and the Commissioner's Cup is theres. 2(4). Paddock 9 (5-5) At .500 and a tough schedule to finish the season, but their scoring is so high that they will own most tiebreaks for the 6th seed. Hard to rank them this high as they are so hot/cold but the league as a whole has been very mediocre and inconsistent and also I want them to be overly confident going against Ol' Sneaky Diggs this weekend. 3(3). The Shotti Bunch (8-2) (X) Pretty average schedule to finish the season for Shotti with a combined opposition record of 13-17 and despite all the shit we've given them for being the worst 8-2 team of all time (that's statistically a fact, not just an opinion (but also a very strong opinion)) they have scored over 200 in six straight games. With a bye essentially locked up, is ring five soon coming? 4(1). Bell of Da Ball (5-5) Bell suffered a contact high Matt Jinx this week after he talked shit about Austin Hooper being more valuable than Odell Beckham Jr. for the remainder of the season. His MCL-sprain will likely keep him out the remainder of the LOC regular season. Imagine if he had just made that trade? He'd have an extra 10-12 points per game right now. James Conner and Barkley are both not healthy so this team is actually spiraling out of control right now and I hate to say it but it's probably all my fault because I talked them up so much. 5(6). Pain Train (6-4) Where the fuck did this team come from? They have the longest win streak in the league right now and have broken 230 in back-to-back after failing to break 180 in back-to-back. If I may shed some light on this strange occurance: they have won four of their last five. Four of their last five have also been against teams not currently in playoff position. Their last three games they have faced a combined record of 9-21. Their final three? 21-9. 6(5). RIPDab (5-5) One of the strangest things is GBM having RIP's number. They have essentially had the same LOC career. One Glory Bowl appearance. Four semifinals losses. GBM has 59 all-time wins, RIP has 60. GBM has 27,633 all time points, RIP has 27,563. They are so close in every way, except GBM has beaten RIP twice as many times. But the past is the past, and this week it's all about winning the game they should win: vs. Papa's Posse. Then it's a big 5-5 showdown against Paddock 9 in week 12. 7(7). Garoppoblow Me (5-5) After a rough 1-3 start and a five week stretch during which they failed to break 200, GBM is hitting their stride. Navigating a tough week of byes and injuries, GBM rolled out three tight ends. Two finished in the top ten at the position (newly acquired Mark Andrews and FA Jared Cook) and the third (Graham) beat his projection. In total they had five TE's on the roster, but both Herndon and Engram got injured. What a weird fucking season for GBM, who faces two more 5-5 teams and controls their own destiny with a win against either. 8(8). Sweet Dee (2-8) I don't want to assume anything with Sweet Dee. They are coming off a championship year and caught some bad luck in 2019. I don't know if this is their final journey or if they intend to come back in 2020 stronger and more determined than ever. But whatever happens with Sweet Dee, they can at least do all us 5-5'ers a favor and kick the shit out of Jared this week and give us one less gnat to worry about. 9(9). Papa's Posse (2-8) (E) Papa has always said that if he finished last, he would quit. Now, I interpret that as losing the Million Dollar Game. But a phone conversation with him earlier this week indicated that he considers finishing last in the regular season to be just as bad. I have been 2-8. I know what it feels like. A lot of bold things get said. I hope that this is a heat-of-the-moment comment and nothing we have to take seriously, but just to be sure I think RIPDab should throw their game. 10(10). ma ma momma said (4-6) Their week 13 game against Garoppoblow Me looms ever larger as they notch their second straight loss. They now face both 2-8 teams in consecuive weeks, giving them a great shot at being 6-6 going into the final week. David Johnson is pretty much hashtag DONE but the odds of both him and Cooper Kupp combining for less than a point again seems slim. It also seems slim that Christian Kirk scores three touchdowns against San Francisco. Also, at QB, Aaron Rodgers has been benched (is on a bye) for Tom Brady, who was cut last week by The Shotti Bunch. Lot going on here, let's see what happens. Matchup of the Week - Packing a Painful Punch Duck Punchers vs. Pain Train shouldn't be as big of a game as it is, but somehow Chris has managed to snatch a few wins out of nowhere. Both teams have a lot at stake. By defeating Pain Train, Duck will secure a bye spot. By defeating Duck, Pain Train will secure a playoff spot. Duck is projected to win 208.72-205.25 after Landry had a good-not-great game on TNF. No Derrick Henry today for Zach, while Chris will be without Davante Adams yet again due to the bye. The biggest game of the day will be Baltimore vs. Houston, where Lamar Jackson (PT) and Deshaun Watson (DP) will square off in what I hope will be a shootout. At the RB position, Duck's James White wil compete for touches with Pain Train's Sony Michel. Finally, we have a MNF showdown of Tyreek Hill and Harrison Butker. Butker missed the game-winner against Shotti three weeks ago for Duck. If Pain Train is playing from behind it will be a nailbiter to see if Butker can keep the lead or if Hill will TyreekStreak Pain Train's team to victory. Duck leads the franchise series 6-5 and lost in September to Pain Train 270-159. Other matchups: *RIP vs. Papa (8-6) *GBM vs. P9 (10-6) *MMS vs. Dee (8-3) *Shotti vs. Bell (3-1) GOOD LUCK!